Sibling's By Choice
by perceptionofmypenmanship
Summary: When Severus Snape finds out he has a son and that son is none other than Harry Potter how will they make a family. Who is the strange girl who has been Snapes aid for the past 4 years? And what of the mysteries of camelot? Eventual Draco/Harry and OC/Charle.W I own nothing but, the plot and OC characters. AU. most characters OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN-this is my rewrite of siblings by choice. I've changed a lot but, i like it. Please forgive my obvious mistakes as i don't have a beta reader.**_

_**Please enjoy, all reviews welcome.  
**_

In order to protect the truth of Arthur Penndragon, the true king of Camelot and his family, the lie most muggles know was created.  
The truth is that young Arthur with Excalibur at hand was very boastful for a short time after he drew the sword from the stone, as such  
a traveling witch Greyya took the opportunity and challenged him to a sword fight for all his land as king. Over confident he lost badly.  
Yet, young Greyya took pity upon Arthur and promised that if he proved himself a honorable leader she would stay silent and return the land.  
neither expected that they would fall in love and give birth to twins, one boy and one girl. As known during the time the boy was heir to the throne  
but, so was the girl. To protect the girl, her and Greyya went into hiding. Sadly the separation killed valiant Arthur and greyya years later.  
To protect the girl and her future children from falling prey to the same fate as Camelot as it fell into disarray, Merlin wove the tale of legend to protect the  
surviving family. Over time the family changed their name to protect them from past enemies. The now last surviving member of this family is 13 year old  
witch, who's namesake is the very young witch who challenged Arthur that day, Greyya Penndragon. Now, the penndragon line have reappeared and have a tradition of marrying for love no matter the race or the species and is one of the most varied lines known.

Greyya Penndragon, half human, half amur nundu and full pure-blooded witch. Lives more or less alone in her family's huge  
mansion on a hidden island just a few miles from wales and hidden by extensive magical wards. A large luxurious yet, traditional house, Greyya was raised by three house elves. Finn, Parsley and Marzipan. Raised from a tender age when her parents were victims of Voldemort's rise and fall to power. Unknown by many her godparents were Lily Evans and Severus snape.  
In return her parents, Kendra and Lance Penndragen were the original godparents for their son, Serpens Sima Snape later known  
as Harry James Potter, the boy who lived.

An old arthurian legand depicts a verse that prohpasises the return of camelot, it goes like this;

When the king dies and his queen will fall,  
their child will grow alone,  
until the age where fate intervenes,  
the chosen one and young girl,  
shall be siblings by choice,  
then with sword in hand,  
they will rise up,  
against their foe,  
and Camelot will thrive once more.

This is their story.

Greyya Penndragon or Grey as she preferred to be known, was sat in her study waiting for her guest to arrive. If anyone looked in they would be shocke to find that the head of the house hold was a mere 13 year old girl with long black hair and large yellow eyes. Her eyes were her most distingushing feature when you could see them behind her dark curtain of hair. They looked almost feline and were the colour of molten amber. She sat calmly her eyes fixed upon the fire. A pop was heard echoing through the quite room, grey turned to face the small house-elf between two to three feet tall, with spindly arms and legs and over-sized head and eyes. He spoke in a high pitch voice and looked an awful like a butler in black trousers and white shirt, his shirt had his name embrodered  
on the front. Finn.  
"Miss Grey be wanting to see nows? He's be waiting in the hall, does Miss grey be wanting finn to get anything?' Finn asked polietly. Grey turned and nodded before elaborating. "Yes, thank you Finn. Please show Snape to the study and could you bring some refreshments, if thats not too much trouble?' She inquired, standing and moving over to an  
old armchair. "Oh, noes Miss Grey, it no trouble, none at all. And Finn be bringing 's for yous ' Finn told her before popping out with a snap of his fingers.

A few moments later Professor Severus Tobias Snape, potions master of hogwarts billowed into the room, worry ethched onto his face. Grey gestured for him to sit.  
'Hello Sev, Lets get down to business. Why did you send a letter practically begging to talk to me at god-knows-when this morning? Has it anything to do with the will reading?' Grey asked, getting straight down to the point. Snape nodded and passed a peice of parchment over for her to read.

The Last Will and Testament Of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter Closed reading.

To my beloved Severus Tobias Snape I leave the knowledge that the boy known as Harry James Potter Is in fact our son. Serpens Sima Snape. I also

leave the guardianship Serpens.  
To my god-daughter Greyya Penndragon I leave a rare creature egg and hope you raise it well.  
To The ministry of magic I leave the knowledge that my death was caused by the betrayal of one Peter Pettigrew and not Sirius black. Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore can prove peter was the secret keeper for our home as he cast the fidelios.  
To my darling son Serpens Sima Snape I leave all my worldly possessions.  
I love you all, Goodbye.  
To Snape, I leave and apology and a promise. I'm sorry for being such an idiot to you and I promised to raise Harry as my own regardless of his true

father.  
To Remus Lupin I leave...

Grey stopped reading when Finn popped back into the room holding a tea tray. 'Miss Grey, here be yous teas and refreshmenst. Can Finn be getting yous

anything else?' Finn said floating the tray over the the coffee table. 'No, thankyou Finn but, please tell Parsly and Marzipan to come here as well.' grey informed him before focusing her attention on severus snape.  
'So sev, Congratulations your the real farther of the boy who lived and the very boy you've hated with a passion. What are you going to do now?' She asked him gently. Severus shook his head. 'That's just it , I don't know I mean I want to have that last connection to lily but, well. he hates me.' Snape moaned, hanging his head.

Before grey could reply three identical pops were heard and three house elves were waiting patiently. next to finn was a slightly taller house elf with a green shirt and brown trousers, he wore gardeners gloves and had grass stains on his knees. Parsly was sewn into his shirt. The other elf was female and wore a pale yellow dress with a white apron and had flour down her front. Her name was Marzipan. Grey smiled at the elves.

'Thank you for coming so quickly and I'm sorry to have interrupted your duties but, it seems that I require some assistance. Would that be alright?  
You see it's very important and their aren't any others who i trust enough do this.' grey told them, truth evident in her tone. They elves smiles

widened and their chest puffed out honored to be trusted with such an important task. 'We's being very honored to be helping yous Miss Grey.  
What is you be needing us to do?' Marzipan asked, her voice slightly softer than Finns. 'Well, Finn? I need you to go the ministry and could you  
get a paternity potion, adoption papers and a file on Harry Potter please. make sure you aren't seen.' Finn nodded and popped out a determined look in his  
small face. Grey turned to Marzipan.'Marzi? I need you to clean out two rooms in the east wing, one for and another for a boy. he's a Gryffindor  
so please decorate accordingly. Also know that both will be staying for if it's not too much trouble can you get some calming droughts ?'  
The little elf nodded and popped away. Grey then turned too Parsley, the tallest of the three elves.'Parsley? Please fetch my wand and my cloak then grab your shoes and jacket, i need your help so can you come with me?' the elf nodded and popped away proud to be asked to fetch a witches wand.  
'Really grey? what are you planning? I...' Snape's rant was interrupted by the appearance of Parsley and Finn. 'Thank you Finn, well done. I couldn't have done this without you. please assist marzipan. Thank you again old friend' Grey thanked, Finn's eyes shone with pride as he popped away. Grey passed the file to snape and handed him the potion. ' You were given guardianship, he's your son. You need to take responsibility. Plus I don't trust Dumbledore.  
Now read that file and Oh! disillusion yourself too. I won't be gone long.' Grey left snape gobsmacked as she donned her black traveling cloak.

' Parsley thank you. Can you take me to Number 4 privet drive?' Parsley nodded before aparating both of them away before snape could protest.  
he mumbled about annoying girls and elves before taking a drought and disillusioning himself as he began to read 'Harry's' file.

As it was late at night no one noticed a young girl and a strange elf like creature walk up the drive to number 4. Just before grey knocked she wove a glamor so any muggles would believe her to be a social services employe around 20 with blue eyes and blonde hair. Parsly now looked like a 30 something man with greying hair. Grey knocked on the door.

She heard footsteps before a skinny boy with messy black hair and emerald greens eyes opened the door. Grey smiled gently at him. 'hello, you must be Harry. I would like to see you guardians, if that's all right?' She asked kindly. From the door harry ran inside and talking could be heard and when he returned he let them in.

'My aunt and uncle are in the living room. Miss?' He said quietly.  
Grey nodded. 'Brown, and this is Jones. Now can you show us inside?' harry nodded and led the way through the house to the living room.

Sitting on the sofa were two people, the woman was a thin, blonde-haired with pale eyes. The man next to her however was a big, beefy man with a large purple face. He had thick, dark hair, a bushy black mustache and small, blue mean eyes. Both regarded the strangers with suspicions.

' hello, I'm from social services. I've been sent because a new relative to harry has been found and gaurdinship has been passed to him. I'm here to collect him.' grey informed them bluntly. Harry's face lit up.  
the Dursleys however looked like they'd swallowed a lemon. petunia spoke first. 'You can't take him Dumbledore said we...' grey interrupted her tirade.  
'I don't care what Dumbledore said. Obliviate.' A beam of light shot from her wand and covered the dursleys there eyes glazed over. then she cast stupefy and the Dursley's fainted. Grey turned to Harry.

'Please show us where your things are and we need to hurry.' harry didn't mess around he ran upstairs. grey then turned to the disguised parsly.  
Please locate his wand and possessions and wrong them to the manor' Parsley nodded and apparated upstairs.  
Harry came running back down with a snowy white owl in a cage with a lock on. strange. Grey went over to harry.

'Harry please don't be alarmed. I'm taking you somewhere safe and it's better if you don't know how you got there okay?' Harry nodded and with that grey shot a well aimed stupefy before cathing the boy and his owls cage.

'Marzipan!' Grey called, and within a second the petite elf appeared. 'Please take him to the room you prepared and feed his owl. Thank you.'

With that the little elf aparated harry potter away. Parsley reappered and told grey he had gathered harry's possesions. with that they apparated away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Blinked slowly allowing his eyes to adjust to the beams of sunlight streaming through the window. Wait...Window? Why wasn't Harry in his cupboard? He looked around only to find he wasn't in privet drive anymore. He now lay in an unbelievably spacious room with a double bed, a four poster no less. The room was exceptionally decorated in red and gold but, understated so as not to overwhelm the room. The wall paper was a deep crimson with even darker indistinguishable red designs, making the room seem warm, inviting and cosy. A complete opposite to his cupboard. Above his head was an expertly carved 3D plauque of the gryffindor emblem, in all it's glory. Most of the oak furniture was embellished with delicate gold cursive that glittered. Harry found himself loving this room his mood darkening when he realised that this dream would end soon. Sighing heavily he fell back into the soft pillows and stared at the ceiling. A sharp knock at the door caused him to jerk from his stupor and turn towards the door that opened slowly.

To reveal a small feminine house elf with large brown eyes and dressed, oddly enough, in a smart powder blue dress with a white apron tied round her waist. Harry could Just make out the name embroidered onto her gown. Marzipan, though the name was covered in flour. The little elf waked in slowly.

'Marzipan be wishing young sir a good morning. Anything you's be needing ? Miss Greyya be asking you's to join her for breakfast in the dining room and Marzi be here to helps you's. So whats yous be needing Marzi for?' The little elf squeaked out, her demeanor much calmer than Dobby's had ever been.

Harry just stared at the elf in shock. His lack of answer angered the elf.

'Now Sirs! Marzi be very busy and you's be needing Marzi's help. So, do yous be needing clothes or shower or...'

Marzipan trailed off waiting expectantly for harry to reply. Harry nodded gently not wanting to upset the elf lest she punish herself like Dobby had.

'Ummm, I don't have any clothes to wear and I need a toothbrush and toothpaste?' He phrased it so it sounded more like a question. At this point his legs were dangling off the side of the bed and Marzipan had his full attention.

'Marzi's be already getting these things . That doors' Marzipan pointed to the second door on the opposite side of the room.' be leading to the en suite ands toiletries be theres already. For clothes, the wardrobes be stocked. Marzi's be hopings yous likes them. Please call whens yous is done so I can shows yous to the dining room.' Marzipan explained and with that she popped away.

Harry stared shocked at the space the elf-marzipan, had occupied not a moment earlier. He jumped down from the large bed and went over the oak door as directed. Inside was a decent bathroom with a shower. He proceeded to wash and brush his teethe before re-entering the bedroom and making his way over to the large wardrobe. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the wardrobe spoke to him.

'Ah, Little Miss Greyya told me I was to be functioning again. Good Morning, Please introduce yourself and state what event your going to. I'm Maurice a pleasure to meet you.' The wardrobe said, reminding harry of a kindly grandfatherly figure.

'Hi, I'm harry Potter and ummm I'm going to breakfast?' Again his answer sounding more like a question. Maurice the wardrobe regarded hi for a moment before his doors opened to reveal 5 outfits. 'Here's a selection for breakfast with the lady of the house. Now I'd recommend the green , brings out your eyes something splendid!' The wardrobe suggested cheerily. Harry warily bought out the green outfit, he had to admit is was nice, far nicer than anything he'd ever worn. The top consisted of a green polo shirt and black trousers and smart black shoes. Once changed the wardrobe regarded him for a moment before commenting. 'Not Bad, not bad. You should call for Marzi now.' With that the wardrobe became silent once more. Feeling slightly dazed he called out.

'Marzipan?' and quick as a flash said elf appeared.

'Ah, you's be ready now sirs. I be's taking yous to the dining room. Please follow Marzi.' She commanded and turned on foot to walk briskly from the room leaving a shell shocked Harry to race after her. Through the door was a dark wooden paneled corridor with landscapes and vases bringing colour. Harry followed the elf down the long corridor until they came to an ornate door. Marzipan stopped at the door and turned to Harry.

'Marzi be announcing yours arrival to Miss Greyya. Yous be staying here till called.' The elf informed him before disappearing with a loud 'pop'.

A few minutes ticked by before he heard a voice behind the door telling him to enter. He opened the door to reveal a large room with the walls covered in crests and tapestries while the main expanse of the room held a large wooden dining table that shone. It was set with three places and sitting at the head of the table was a girl. She couldn't be older than him, with long raven hair tied into a ponytail and dressed in simply yellow tee and skinny jeans. Upon his arrival the girl looked up and beamed at him, revealing her unusual but, none the less enchanting amber eyes.

'Good Morning Harry. I'm Greyya Penndragon. You may remember me as though. Please take a seat, we have much to discuss.' She told him in a pretty melodic voice. She gestured to the place beside her and Harry slowly took his place.

'Now Harry, I'm sure you have a lot of questions so, I will introduce myself to you. then you will introduce yourself to me and ask whatever questions you want alright? We still have some time before my other guest arrives.'She explained gently. Waiting for Harry's nod of approval before continuing.

'Very well. I'm Lady Greyya Penndragon, sole surviving heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Penndragon. I'm thirteen and have been home-schooled since the age of 5. My Parents Kendra and Lance Penndragen were killed when I was one, murdered by death eaters. I live in Avalon Mansion on the hidden island of Avalon. I'm a pureblooded amur nundu. Please call me Grey and it's a pleasure to meet you Harry.' Grey told him sincerely. Gesturing for him to speak.  
'Um, hi? I'm Harry James Potter I'm twelve but, my birthday is on the 31st of july! I go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. My parents were killed by lord Voldemort.' He introduced lamely. 'My questions are; 1. Why am I here? 2. Who is your other guest? and 3. What happens now?'He inquired not wanting to anger this girl, whoever she was.

She hesitated for a moment formulating her answer. She was much more mature than she appeared.

'Well, it was discovered at your parents will readings that you have a new guardian who is a close friend of mine and as such I felt you should be reunited with said person. I don't trust Dumbledore so, i took you from your aunts and you and your new guardian will live here until. My guest is your guardian. It's best if I start at the beginning. Now, a good few years before you were born there was a lovely girl by the name of Lily Evans who fell deeply in love with her best friend. They were married and very happy however, the man made very bad decisions as a boy and paid a terrible price. He as an unloved and naive boy had joined the death eaters simply wishing to be appreciated and wanted but, as soon as he realised his mistake he sought the help of the headmaster who instead of helping him escape convinced him to be a spy. When he got in too deep to save himself the headmaster informed Lily he had died. Torn with grief Lily nearly gave up if not for the fact she were pregnant with you. Wanting to give her last piece of her beloved a father she married James Potter, who agreed. When it was safe for the man to finally return to his wife he came back to one that had moved on and with a child. Heartbroken he turned bitter and focused solely on his duties as spy. He begged the dark lord to spare his precious lily but, in vain and when that son. The very reminder of his falure as a spy and a husband appeared before him at Hogwarts h treated the child with disdain. You see harry, you are that child. You are Serpens Sima Snape. Your father is Severus snape.'She explained gently.

Harry was unresponsive, just trying to make sense of what Grey had just said. HE, was Professor Snape's son? The man who hated him since day one for no reason whatsoever. The greasy dungeon bat. Head of slytherin. How could this be? There must be some mistake but, he only sensed honesty in Grey's explanation. He really was Snape's son. He wasn't Harry Potter. His whole life was a lie. Who was he?

'Who am I?'Grey nearly missed the quiet trembling voice on the edge of tears.

'My son.'

_**AN-Hey everyone. Percypen here. Hope you like the story so far. How will snape react to harry or should I say serpens? And vise versa? Please review, they help me improve my stories. Enjoy!-percypen**_


End file.
